User talk:Boomer8
__TOC__ ---- ---- RE: Did the talkpage archive for Dodo dude, your welcome. Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:24, September 20, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey Boomer. Could you vote on the Community Notice Board please. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:15, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Skylift Hey Boomer! Since you got the skylift in TBoGT do you think you can get in GTA V? It only appears in a certain mission. Let me know if/when you get it. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:59, December 2, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 [talk:Dodo8|''INVITE''' Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant [http://gta-songs.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Songs_Wiki GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I'm very busy with school. Whenever I have free time, my parents tell me to learn more instead of surfing the internet/playing games. I haven't gotten GTA V yet. I'm waiting for the PC version, but it seems unlikely that it will ever come out. :( After this year's exams I'll buy it for Xbox if it's not announced for PC by then. Besides that, I'm good. I hope you're good aswell. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 23:03, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :I wasn't rude, you spoke about the b'crats in an insolent manner - not for the first time I've been told - I spoke to you in a blunt manner which afterwards I felt the need to clarify because of how you may perceive it. Anyway, that's done. But try and put your point across in a more civil manner in future, insulting the b'crats and threatening to quit won't get you anywhere but demoted. :You need to understand that in going to Wikia you did the right thing, an admin can only stop the user for a minute before they just make more accounts. They too inevitably go to Wikia. Tom Talk 09:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Sasquatch Hey Boomer8. I just wanted to say that we all have to get over things in life. Sasquatch was blocked and demoted for incivility. Don't go and be incivil to The Tom and other bureaucrats. I've had a lot from yesterday and I'd hate to see another patroller who I greatly enjoyed working with leave the wiki. Always remember we are a team and we should not fight each other. Our goal is to protect the wiki. With the Vandal, there is always a Plan B. We will eventually have a way to stop vandals with ease but for now, let's just work together and keep the wiki clean of attacks and just keep editing. Thanks! Also, thanks a lot for your welcome of me into the GTA Wiki staff! ( ) 19:02, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree with you. I really liked Sasquatch and it hurts me all the time, even all last night due to the fact we can't talk no more. I think Sasquatch shouldn't have been blocked for good and demoted cause he used to make pages of streets which we needed. Even though I voted yes for incivility, I really feel sorry for him. But as I said, these things happen in life. We just gotta learn to get over them and move on. Don't argue no more. Just keep it to yourself. Because if you blow up too, we'd suffer more from another lost patroller and I'd be hurt very much. ( ) 19:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I think so too. I feel eventually he may want to return but he can't at all unless he talks to The Tom or another bureaucrat on another wiki. ( ) 19:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay go ahead. ( ) 19:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I saw what you wrote on my Talk Page... Hi i saw what you wrote on my wall but that's truth what's point to lie after all i most of my edits in Myth Wikia were just blog posts or comments (I'll be back...After 3 years xD) I can still read the myths articles so no point say I'm older ...But that cenzore is kinda nonsense because how can 13 old be a myth hunter if GTA can only be purchased 18 years old...I just making my block worse posting that 18+ thing...Uh an with my all friends they have Favorite Wiki's stage on them User Page's so i can talk with 'em on other places...Thanks anyway :) Pointsgaming Is adding links to pages considered pointsgaming? And if you blocked me for adding categories then I have just added useful categories not added categories like adding myths pages to easteregg categories. You blocked me on gtamyths wiki.Myth hunter (talk) 06:30, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: I guess so, yeah. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Promotion If I were you I'd go for Patroller again. Don't make the mistake Sasquatch made of running before you can walk. Applying for administrator rights will almost definetly get you a no response. Leo68 (talk) 17:05, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : From Leo's words I make mine, you should send a patroller request regardless of Sasquatch's promotion, i've been talking about that to Smashbro8, you deserve a chance. (talk) 23:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at request f promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:39, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Meatpuppetry One more count of meatpuppetry and you'll be blocked. Consider this your final warning. Messi1983 (talk) 20:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Really? I think you and Jeff are meatpuppets. You and Jeff barely edit pages other than RfPs so I guess both of you would fit that category too. You see how absurd you sound? --Boomer8 (talk) 20:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't know much about me and Jeff's editing history. We have had more arguments over editing than you've had hot dinners. Messi1983 (talk) 20:57, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Unblock I have taken a look back at your block in January, and I have decided to unblock you because the reason wasn't exactly certain. You, as far as I can see, were blocked for Meatpuppetry but I took a look back and you were claimed to be a meatpuppet for voting on Sasquatch's request a few days after coming back, despite yourself being told by Leon that you should try running for Patroller yourself a day or so before. Basically, consider yourself on 2 blocks so if you do anything else against the rules that isn't warning worthy you will be blocked indefinitely and will not be unblocked again. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:25, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :You know what, I kind of do want my position back as I have actually thought of some new things I'd like to do on the Myths Wiki that I feel could be sorted a bit better. I'll leave it up to you and Sasquatch whether I'm actually allowed to have the rights back (you never know). LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:40, October 13, 2015 (UTC) The other wiki. You blocked me on the myths wiki you can't here. I'll be watching everything on the myths wiki til I get back on so that I can stay up to date. talk to yall in 3 days. Trivia At least I know that animation files require models and are not actually models themselves. You are no longer permitted to edit my user page, regardless of notations on the page. Any edits you make to my user page in future will be regarded as vandalism and necessary action will be taken. Thank you. Monk Talk 13:16, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :Except it wasn't a joke, was it? Because I've heard (and seen prior to leaving chat) what has been said. It was far from a joke. Let's leave it at that. Also, I don't see how it was trivial, so the invitation didn't apply to what you inserted. Monk Talk 20:46, October 29, 2016 (UTC)